Mon-O-Polly
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: Demi merealisasikan 'permainan lama' yang diinginkan Ino, ia tidak tanggung-tanggung menggangu tidur sang kekasih. Bukan hanya itu, komplementer yang ia butuhkan juga mendapat perhatian 'aneh' dari orang-orang yang mengetahui tujuanya. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan si pirang itu kali ini?(*Mind to Read and Review?)


Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_Com-Rom(Comedy-Romance)_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: Demi merealisasikan 'permainan lama' yang diinginkan Ino, ia tidak tanggung-tanggung menggangu tidur sang kekasih. Bukan hanya itu, komplementer yang ia butuhkan juga mendapat perhatian 'aneh' dari orang-orang yang mengetahui tujuanya. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan si pirang itu kali ini?

* * *

_**Mon-O-Polly**_

Ting..! Bunyi suara lift tanda bahwa wanita itu sudah sampai pada lantai gedung yang ia tuju. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor, dan terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka duapuluh tiga. Wanita itu lantas mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tas _kelly bag_ kesayanganya. Pintu terbuka, setelah wanita tersebut menemukan akses pembuka kunci pada benda penghalang itu.

Memasuki ruangan dan kembali menutup pintu, yang tidak lupa ia menguncinya kembali. Tentu, karena ia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan orang asing datang seenaknya untuk mengganggu privasinya. Ah, alasan yang sangat umum. Rasanya, tidak pantas dimasukan dalam plot cerita.

Jika kalian berpikir kediaman ini punya wanita berambut pirang yang terikat _pony tail_ itu, maka kalian salah total. Ia tidak berada pada tempat kepemilikanya, melainkan kekasihnya. Tiga tahun terikat sebagai kepunyaan seseorang, membuatnya wajar untuk mempunyai kunci apartement tunanganya.

Wanita itu tahu di mana letak yang tepat untuk menemui kekasihnya. Langsung saja ia menyambar pintu kamar pemudanya, dan tepat saja ia menemukan sosok yang amat ia kenali terbaring manis di atas kasur empuk. Menghela napas pelan sebagai respon pemulanya, lantas mengamati jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan kirinya. Tepat menunjukan jam sebelas siang, saat setiap orang tentunya tidak lagi melakukan hal yang sama seperti pria di hadapanya.

Berjalan dengan sengaja menghentakan kakinya keras-keras, namun hal itu tidak juga menggangu lelakinya dari mimpi indah. Tak kehabisan akal, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping kekasihnya. Berharap tindakanya kali ini bisa benar-benar membuat pemuda yang tertidur itu merasa risih. Siaal..! Tidak juga ia dapatkan apa yang ia mau, prianya tetap saja pada posisi yang sama dan dalam kegiatan yang tak berubah, tertidur pulas. Kali ini, habis sudah kesabaranya.

"Shikamaru...!" pekik si pirang itu, sembari memukul-mukul lengan lelaki yang ia panggil Shikamaru. Akhirnya, Shikamaru sedikit mengerang. Tanda bahwa ia mulai merasa terusik. Sedikit bergerak untuk mengubah posisi tidur yang sebelumnya membelakangi sang kekasih, ia kini tepat berhadapan dengan wanita _blonde_ miliknya.

Sedikit mengerjapkan kedua mata untuk beradaptasi dengan intensitas cahaya kamarnya, langsung tersenyum kecil begitu ia yakini tunanganya yang mengusik mimpi indahnya. Alih-alih beranjak untuk bangun duduk, ia malah merengkuh wanita itu hingga sang kekasih terbaring tepat di atas dadanya. Tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dan sepertinya berniat untuk kembali memasuki alam mimpi.

"Shika, aku datang tidak untuk menemanimu tidur!" berontak wanita itu, mengartikan ia tak senang diperlakukan manis saat ini.

"Aku masih sangat mengantuk, Ino. _Mendokusai!"_ Shikamaru berharap pengertian kekasihnya, Ino. Bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar sangat membutuhkan tidur. Wajar saja, ia selama dua malam begadang untuk memeriksa laporan keuangan yang masuk ke mejanya. Rupanya benar-benar merepotkan menjabat sebagai wakil direktur utama dari sebuah perusahaan yang mendunia.

"Kau mengambil libur dua hari tepat di awal bulan april, tapi malah kau gunakan untuk tidur saja,"gerutu wanita bernama Ino itu sembari terus mengganggu tidur lelaki di hadapanya.

"Terus, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Banyak."

"Oh, ya?"

"Hm..!"

"Contohnya?"

"Menemaniku _shopping_, jalan-jalan, nonton film, kita cari makan siang, ataaau..." Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Mengartikan bahwa ia memiliki satu pemikiran jitu. Bukan melanjutkan lisanya, ia malah membuka hingga kelima kancing baju dress _cocoli_ berwarna _deep blue_-nya.

Tanganya lantas bergerak untuk membuka cakupan area pundak dan dada yang masih agak tertutupi kain sifon itu. Memperlihatkan salah satu bagian sensual tubuhnya, "bagaimana dengan yang satu ini, kau tertarik?"pancing Ino sembari agak menurunkan tubuhnya. Shikamaru, terang saja ia yang sebelumnya hanya memandang dengan tatapan mengantuk, kini menjadi berbeda seratus persen.

Pria itu tersenyum seksi, begitu menemukan pemandangan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih ia favoritkan dari pada awan. Dia yang semula berbaring manis, kini sedikit beranjak untuk mendudukan dirinya. Berhasil! Godaan wanitanya memang tidak akan gagal untuk hal yang satu itu. Demi tuhan, secuek-cueknya Shikamaru, ia tetap seorang pria yang normal. Berani taruhan, tentu ia takkan menolak.

Kembali menarik Ino untuk jatuh dalam pelukanya, ia langsung saja memposisikan wanita itu untuk ia kuasai. Wanita di bawahnya menempatkan jari-jari tangan kirinya untuk mengelus tengkuk leher Shikamaru, sedangkan tangan satunya ia pekerjaan untuk menarik kaos pemuda yang mendominasi tubuhnya. Sedikit mengerang saat didapatinya Shikamaru memberikan gigitan kecil di leher jenjangnya.

"_Honey..!"_ ia berkata, seraya mendorong pelan kekasihnya untuk bertatapan langsung denganya. Entah kenapa dalam otaknya tiba-tiba ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia kerjakan. Bergerak untuk membalik posisi, ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di atas perut rata Shikamaru. Meletakan kedua tanganya di dada pria itu, sembari melepas senyum manisnya.

"Aku jadi ingin memainkan permainan lama,"ujar wanita itu, ia lantas beranjak pelan untuk mencium bibir Shikamaru. Tidak melakukan aksi yang sama dengan yang tadi dipraktikan tunanganya, wanita itu bergerak untuk mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Tangan kirinya bermain untuk memperbaiki bajunya yang sudah terbuka hingga menonjolkan perut langsingnya.

"Kau mau apa?"tidak bisa dipungkiri, kalau seorang Shikamaru Nara sedikit kecewa mendapati kekasihnya menghentikan aksi nakalnya. Ia juga ikut mendudukan dirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur. Menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada, tanda bahwa ia tidak senang.

"Sudah kukatakan, kalau aku ingin main permainan lama," wanita itu kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk menduduki Shikamaru, kedua lenganya ia lingkarkan di pundak pria itu. Tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya yang juga balas memberikan ulasan bibir yang sama.

"_I really don't understand with you talking about_,"ia berdusta dengan berkata seperti itu. Jelas saja, berkata tidak mengerti tapi kedua lenganya ia lingkarkan pada perut wanita di hadapanya. Ah, kenapa semua lelaki begitu suka ber-intermezzo ria?

Untuk apa menjawab pertanyaan retoris? Setidaknya mungkin itu yang ada di benak Ino hingga ia lebih memilih untuk mencium pipi kenyal Shikamaru, lantas beranjak dari posisinya semula untuk mendudukan diri di samping pria itu. "_It will be fun,"_susunan fonem pendek itu yang ia berikan.

Ya, tentu akan sangat menyenangkan bagi Shikamaru bila satu hari penuh bisa mendekap tubuh kekasihnya dengan melepas semua atribut di tubuh wanita itu. Dari gaun _cocoli_ imutnya hingga yang tidak sebaiknya disebutkan, jelas jauh lebih menarik untuk Shikamaru mendapati kekasihnya dalam keadaaan tanpa busana apa-apa. _Naked!_

Otak jeniusnya sudah melenceng ke mana-mana. Tidak dapat disembunyikan sebuah fakta, mau bagaimana pun juga seorang lelaki yang _straight_ macam Shikamaru pasti akan memikirkan hal yang serupa. Lagipula, sebulan bergumul dengan kesibukan masing-masing, membuat ia dan Ino menjadi memiliki waktu minim untuk mendapatkan kedekatan yang intim.

Tidak memperdulikan rasa kantuknya tadi, ia untuk kesekian kalinya menarik Ino untuk menjatuhkanya di atas badanya,"kau ingin bermain sekarang?"ia bertanya _to the point_ dengan senyuman usil yang tidak biasa. Percayalah, hanya seorang Ino Yamanaka yang tahu bahwa tunanganya yang terkenal cuek itu bisa bersikap '_naughty'_ seperti tadi.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya,"tentu saja. Tapi sayang, kita tidak punya perlengkapanya," jawab wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter neurolog disalah satu rumah sakit ternama Konoha. Kali ini, seperti sebelumnya ia beranjak dari rengkuhan kekasihnya. Ia cuma memberikan senyuman, sembari memperbaiki tatanan dress yang dianggapnya tidak lagi rapi.

Ada yang aneh sepertinya, karena bila ia menginginkan hal yang sama di pikirkan oleh Shikamaru, lantas mengapa sedari tadi ia seperti mencoba menghindar. Apa mungkin karena belum memiliki 'komplementer' yang ia katakan sebelumnya, hingga ia lebih memilih untuk menghindari kekasihnya melakukan hal lebih? _Who knows!_

Bip..! Bip..! Suara yang tentunya sudah sangat dikenali Ino, langsung saja ia merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas yang sedari tadi terlupakan di lantai kamar. Mendapati pesan dari sahabatnya, bahwa Sakura sudah menunggunya di mall.

"Sakura dan Naruto sudah menungguku di mall. Kau harus ikut ke sana!" perintah Ino, sembari melepar senyum dan jari telunjuk kananya terarah pada pemuda yang dari awal tak sedikitpun berpindah dari atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menggeleng, "aku menunggumu di sini saja," Shikamaru menjawab, akhirnya ia sedikit bergerak untuk mengambil dompet dari atas lemari buffet yang terletak tidak jauh darinya.

"Jangan sampai tagihanya _overdraft_!" ujar Shikamaru seraya menyerahkan _credit card_ pada tunanganya. Ino tersenyum, bukan itu yang ia inginkan. "Aku mau kau ikut denganku, bukan kartumu!"tolaknya halus, seraya menyampirkan _kelly bag_ berwarna cokelat gelapnya di pundak.

"Lagipula, barang yang aku mau beli itu tidak terlalu mahal."

Shikamaru tersenyum, hal itu yang membuatnya yakin bahwa Ino menginginkan dirinya, bukan materi yang ia miliki. Menjadikan salah satu alasan kuat untuk Shikamaru tidak mampu berpaling dari wanita bersurai pirang itu. Menaruh kembali kartu berwarna keemasan itu pada tempatnya semula, "_mendokusai._ Aku masih sangat mengantuk, aku tidur baru..."

"Ssstt...!"Ino menyela apa yang ingin diungkapkan kekasihnya dengan berdesis, meletakan telapak tangan kirinya di perbatasan leher dan pundak Shikamaru, "aku pergi sebentar," tambahnya lagi dengan mencium bibir kekasihnya.

Di ambang pintu, masih saja ia sempatkan untuk membalikan tubuhnya guna melambaikan tanganya dan tersenyum manis, juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali mengunci pintu dari luar. Menjadikan Shikamaru tidak perlu bergerak satu senti pun dari posisinya saat ini.

Orang yang ditinggalkan hanya memberikan senyum, yang tidak tahu untuk siapa. Pikiranya melayang ke sesuatu yang baginya sangat menyenangkan. Begitu wanitanya kembali, Ino akan merealisasikan semua pikiran manis Shikamaru. Rasanya, Shikamaru juga harus menyiapkan beberapa komponen penambah 'pelengkap' yang di katakan Ino tadi.

* * *

o

O

o

Setelah turun dari taksi yang mengantarnya, Ino langsung berjalan memasuki _Konoha Square_. Langkahnya ia arahkan menuju Sakura yang mengatakan menunggunya di _food court_. Benar saja, dari kejauhan di lihatinya Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangan kepadanya. Namun ada yang berbeda dari perkiraanya, Sakura sendiri saja tanpa kekasihnya. Padahal, sebelumnya ia mengaku bersama Naruto.

"Ke mana Naruto?" tanya Ino begiu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan sahabat merah mudanya itu. Sesaat Sakura meneguk jus alpukatnya sebelum menjawab, "ayahnya meminta untuk mengkoordinasi rapat di kantor hari ini. Jadi, ia pergi sesudah mengantarku. Eh, mana Shikamaru?"

"Ia mengambil cuti dua hari, dan hanya ia gunakan untuk tidur," cuma itu penjelasan singkat Ino sebelum tanganya terangkat untuk memanggil _waitress_ yang berjaga. Memesan _juice_ yang sama dengan yang diminum sahabatnya.

Hampir satu jam keduanya gunakan cuma untuk diam pada posisi yang tak berpindah, dan membicarakan berbagai hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting bagi kaum adam. Tapi, bukankah begitu anak perempuan? Mereka sangat suka membicarakan berbagai hal yang sama sekali tidak ada menarik-menariknya untuk lawan jenis mereka. Beruntungnya Shikamaru tidak ikut hari ini, karena yang ada ia bisa mati kebosanan sendiri di antara dua wanita itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sakura! Apa kau tidak bosan duduk diam di sini saja?" ajak Ino, ia sedari belum berucap sudah mendirikan tubuhnya. Menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang dress, lalu bergerak untuk mengangkat tasnya.

"Aku hari ini hanya ingin membeli kebutuhan dapurku, Ino."

"Kalau begitu, kita ke _market store_ saja." Ino berkata, selepasnya mereka berdua menjajakan kaki menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan. _Market store,_ di mana tempat itu menjual hampir seluruh kebutuhan pangan, obat-obatan dengan merek dagang yang bisa diperjual belikan tanpa harus adanya resep dokter, mainan anak-anak, hingga keperluan alat rias wanita. Semuanya, lengkap!

Sakura langsung mengambil _trolley_ dorong, mungkin ia memang bermaksud membeli banyak keperluan hari ini. Sedangkan Ino, ia lebih memilih membawa sebuah keranjang belanja berwarna merah yang ia sampirkan di lengan kirinya. Berjalan menyusuri tiap koridor yang ada, bahkan tak pelak keduanya bolak-balik di lorong yang sama. Jika ada Shikamaru, percayalah ia akan berkata '_mendokusai!'_ untuk kedua perempuan itu. Yakin saja!

"Sst... Ino!" desis Sakura yang dilanjutkanya dengan memanggil sahabatnya. Ino menoleh, mendapati Sakura dengan tangan terambang di adara dan memegang suatu. Agak terperangah juga ketika Sakura dengan gamblang memamerkanya, "buat apa kau beli itu di sini, apa kau tidak malu?" si pirang itu bertanya seraya memberikan tatapan heran kepada sahabatnya. Telunjuk tangan kananya terarah pada 'sesuatu' yang di pegang Sakura.

"Untuk apa malu? Ini hal yang lumrah kok." Sakura membalas, ia dengan tidak pedulinya memasukan barang yang disarkatiskan Ino ke dalam keranjangnya. Ino menggeleng pelan, jelas ia hanya bisa melakukan itu karena apa yang di katakan Sakura ada benarnya. Ehm, mungkin sedikit ada betulnya.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Ino dan Sakura masih saja melanjutkan kegiatan mengeksplorasi di tempat yang sama. Sibuk berpindah-pindah dari satu koridor ke koridor yang lain, ribet memilih barang yang di rasa mereka layak untuk di masukan dalam keranjang belanja. Sampai pada akhirnya Sakura yang kali ini di buat terkejut dengan pilihan Ino. Sebab...

"Akhirnya, kutemukan juga apa yang kucari!" pekik pelan Ino sembari memeluk komplementer yang ia butuhkan. Sakura memberi tatapan aneh terbaiknya, sesekali mengalihkan netranya antara sahabat dan barang yang dipeluk Ino. Menggeleng kepala tanda ia merasa kebingungan.

"Untuk apa kau beli itu?"

" Senang-senang."

"Kau tidak malu membeli itu di tempat ini?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi diterimanya oleh subjek di hadapanya. Ino menggeleng pelan, "kau beli kondom saja tidak malu, lantas kenapa aku harus?" ringanya ia membalas, telunjuk kirinya terarah pada benda yang tadi ia sarkatiskan.

"Astaga!" Sakura bersuara pelan, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendorong _trolley_-nya mendahului Ino. "Pokoknya kita beda kasir," sempat saja ia bercelutuk seperti itu sambil melewati Ino. Ino sendiri, ia sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju kasir.

Kekasih pemuda Nara itu mendapati sahabatnya sudah berhadapan dengan seorang penjaga kasir wanita yang sibuk dengan aktivitas _scanner _barcode harga. Di lihatinya juga di sebelah sahabatnya ada seorang lelaki yang berprofesi sama sebagai penjaga, mengarahkan destinasi jejaknya pada orang yang dimaksudkan.

Beberapa saat dihabiskan Ino guna menunggu barang-barang yang ia ambil untuk dihitung jumlah pembayaranya, hingga kasir tersebut terhenti kegiatanya sesaat sambil memegang 'barang' yang di pertanyakan Sakura tadi. Memberikan tatapan yang bisa dikatakan lucu pada wanita pirang di depanya. Ino mengerti, membalas dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Buat adik kekasihku." Hampir semua orang yang mengenal Shikamaru tahu bahwa lelaki itu anak tunggal di keluarganya. Jadi, terang saja ia berbohong dengan mengatakan demikian. Diliriknya Sakura, yang membalas picinganya itu dengan gelengan kepala pelan, lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan posisinya semula saat telah menyelesaikan transaksinya.

"Terimakasih," Ino berujar dengan memberikan senyuman yang sama untuk untuk kedua kalinya, menerima kembalian dari pembayaranya tadi dan bergegas pergi menyusul Sakura.

"Sakura, tega kau meninggalkanku," ia merengek dengan sengaja memasang tampang sedih yang dibuat-buatnya. Klise, tentu Sakura tahu itu hanya tipuan Ino.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang."

Ino tidak lagi melanjutkan aksi bersedihnya, berjalan mengikuti Sakura ke arah _baseman_ mall. Sesampai di parkiran, keduanya langsung memasukan barang belanjaanya di kursi tengah mobil. Ino sudah memposiskan duduknya di samping Sakura yang siap mengendarai mobil kekasihnya, " ini mobil Naruto, kan? Terus ia ke kantor naik apa?"

"Dia tadi dijemput supir kantornya," jawab Sakura sebelum menekan tombol _automatic starter_ mobil.

"Ah, Sakura, antarkan aku ke apartement Shikamaru saja."

"Iya, iyaa, nyonya Nara."

Butuh durasi yang memang agak lama dari biasanya bila seorang wanita yang membawa mobil. Fakta itulah yang di dapat Ino saat butuh waktu yang lebih dari biasanya ke apartemen kekasihnya dari pada saat Shikamaru yang membawa mobil. Oh, mungkin walau agak tidak beres, Sakura tetap seorang _good girl_!

"Hati-hati, Sakura. Terimakasih," kata Ino begitu sudah sampai tempat tujuanya. Ia dari arah seberang Sakura, dengan sebuah _plastic bag_ mediumnya melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya.

"Yaa, kau juga." Sakura pamit, beberapa detik kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi Ino. Selepas kepergian Sakura, rasanya tidak ada alasan lain untuknya stagnan pada tempat yang itu-itu saja. Maka tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, Ino berbalik dan sesegeranya mendatangi kekasihnya.

Tepat di hadapan pintu bertuliskan angka yang sama saat pertama kali ia datang, membuka pintu itu dengan teknik yang tidak ubah berbeda. Memasuki ruangan yang nampak tidak memiliki kehidupan sama sekali. Jangan bilang, bahwa Shikamaru masih tertidur saat ini! Keterlaluan sekali pria itu.

Rasa lelah akhirnya menyerangnya juga. Dengan setengah menghampaskan tubuh, Ino mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Meletakan barang belanjaan serta tas kesayanganya di samping badannya. Capek juga ia berjalan hampir tiga jam, dengan mata terpejam ia menghela napas berulang-ulang.

"Baru datang?" terdengar suara bariton yang sudah sangat dihapal oleh Ino, seketika ia membuka kedua netranya, mendapati Shikamaru sudah bersandar di dinding ruangan. Ia tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk sofa yang ia duduki, mengartikan untuk Shikamaru memposisikan diri di sebelahnya. Alih-alih mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya, ia hanya berdiri di dekat kekasihnya. Mengelus puncak kepala Ino.

"_Bridal style!"_ Ino kembali meminta dengan kedua tangan terambang di udara. Bukanya merealisasikan permintaan romantis kekasihnya, Shikamaru malah berbalik, memberikan punggung tegapnya pada Ino.

"Naik!"

Ini memang tidak semanis yang dipinta Ino, tapi tetap saja ia senang. Mendirikan dirinya di atas sofa, lantas menaiki tubuh Shikamaru untuk di gendong seperti anak kecil di punggung kekasihnya, "jalan!" perintah Ino dari belakang, sembari menunjuk ke arah ruang pribadi Shikamaru.

Ino terperangah saat Shikamaru membuka pintu kamarnya, ia kontan mendirikan tubuhnya untuk menjejakan kaki sendiri di lantai. Seketika _speachless_ parah begitu menemukan ruangan yang sudah didekorasi sebegitu indahnya oleh Shikamaru. Kamar tidur yang tadi monoton, kini sudah berubah begitu banyaknya.

Bertaburan kelopak bunga mawar merah di lantai dan kasur, penerangan pun kali ini hanya menggunakan cahaya lilin yang terpasang di delapan titik strategis kamar, serta wangi aromatherapy lavender menambah suasana romantis. Ya ampun, Shikamaru...!

Ino dengan refleknya melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar nan cantik itu, pandanganya berpindah-pindah dari satu direksi ke direksi yang lain. Shikamaru sendiri hanya menyilangkan tanganya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu, tersenyum manis saat didapatinya respon kagum dari kekasihnya.

"Kau suka?"

Ino berbalik pada si penanya, senyumnya terambang sebagai respon awalnya, " banget. Berapa lama kau menyiapkan ini semua?" tidak menjawab, orang yang balik di tanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagia pengganti jawaban yang tak kongkrit.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Ino, kedua tanganya sudah ia posisikan untuk menyentuh setiap sisi perut kekasihnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia dengan romantisnya mengangkat tubuh Ino dengan gaya yang tadi dipinta wanitanya. Menjatuhkan badan mungil dalam rengkuhanya ke atas kasur, memposisikan diri sebagai penguasa tubuh kecil di bawahnya. Mulai melakukan aksi yang sama seperti saat pertama Ino menggangu tidurnya.

Jemari kirinya bermain untuk membuka kelima kancing dress Ino. Orang yang diperlalukan manis seperti itu, jelas tidak memberikan perlawanan dalam bentuk apapun. Malah, wanita itu meletakan kedua tanganya untuk menarik tubuh Shikamaru agar lebih bersentuhan intens denganya. Ia sudah lupa dengan apa saja jika ini yang diterimanya.

"Permainan apa yang kau inginkan tadi?" Shikamaru bertanya di sela ciumanya. Ino terdiam sesaat, jelas ia tidak dapat bersuara apa-apa bila bibirnya di kunci kekasihnya. Seketika ia kembali tersadar dengan apa tujuan utamanya kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Apalagi, bila bukan merealisasikan yang katanya 'permainan lama'. Ino mendorong Shikamaru agar pria itu menghentikan kegiatan cumbuanya, membuat tunanganya itu memberikan tatapan sayu kesukaanya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" berujar seperti itu, lantas dalam hitungan detik Ino beranjak dari dekapan Shikamaru. Ia berjalan meninggalkan pria kesayanganya untuk kembali ke ruang tamu, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam _plastic bag_ medium yang tadi ia bawa. Menyembunyikanya di belakang tubuhnya dan kembali mendatangi Shikamaru.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya dengan sengaja berdiri di ambang pintu, memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Kancing bajunya yang terbuka semua menambah kesan seksi padanya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau benar-benar harus mengalahkanku!" ia kembali berkata dengan melangkah perlahan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Kau tak pernah menang, Ino. _Thats a fact!"_

Ino mengecep bibirnya sendiri, seraya menaikan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Bersiap menunjukan komplementer yang ia butuhkan untuk permainan lamanya, "kau terlalu yakin, tuan Nara." Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sungguh ia nampak terlalu sensual bila dalam keadaan yang seperti itu.

"Nyalakan lampu dan matikan semua lilin itu! Kita tidak bisa bermain dalam keadaan remang-remang begini. Ya Tuhan, ini terlalu _so sweet._" Aneh! Jelas saja Shikamaru berpikir demikian. Di dalam otak jenuisnya, tersusun skema yang hanya diperuntukan bagi lelaki dewasa. Bukankah, akan terasa lebih menyenangkan bila mempermainkan permainan itu dalam kondisi redup seperti ini? Sudahlah, ikuti saja keinginan wanitanya.

Shikamaru terpaksa beranjak untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya, mematikan semua lilin yang ada, dan kembali mendudukan diri pada tempat yang sama. Menanti kekasihnya untuk menunjukan kejutan yang sedari awal terus saja ia coba sembunyikan.

"_Prepare your self!"_

Untuk moment yang satu ini, habis sudah kesabaran Shikamaru. Lagipula, mana ada lelaki yang tahan bila di hadapanya ada seorang yang benar-benar dalam kondisi menantang iman. Ia kembali menyerang kekasihnya, melakukan hal yang serupa dengan cumbuanya, "kau terlalu menjengkelkan, Ino!" Sempat saja ia mengumpat seperti itu di sela-sela ciumanya.

Entah ini yang keberapa kali Ino harus mendorong tubuh di atasnya hanya untuk mendapatkan atensi dari pria itu. Tersenyum, lalu membalikan posisi di mana ia yang mendominasi. Terus saja tangan kanan di belakang tubuhnya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia menghela napas pendek,"taaadaaaaaaaa...!" ujarnya sembari menunjukan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia tutup-tutupi.

Shikamaru agak terkaget mendapati barang yang terbungkus plastik bening berbentuk segi empat di hadapanya. Bergerak agar bisa mendudukan dirinya sendiri. Memberikan tatapan yang sama anehnya seperti Sakura terhadap Ino dan barang di tangan kekasihnya. Menghela napas pendek, pandanganya berpindah-pindah antara wajah manis kekasihnya dan apa yang baru saja di tunjukan Ino. Sebuah...

"Mo-monopoli?" Tanya Shikamaru heran, yang dijawab Ino dengan anggukan yakin. Jari-jemari wanita itu bekerja untuk membuka bungkusan dan menyiapkan monopoli. Menyusun monopoli itu sesuai ketentuannya agar siap dimainkan.

"Dulu waktu sekolah menengah atas kita sering main ini, kan?" Ino kembali bersuara seraya memberikan beberapa lembar uang palsu pada kekasihnya yang masih terperanjat ringan.

"Kau yang warna hijau, aku yang warna ungu," tambahnya lagi sembari menunjuk bidak-bidak yang terletak di atas petak _start_. "Aku duluan," berkata seperti itu, dengan tangan menangkup satu sama lain yang berisikan dua buah dadu kecil di dalamnya.

Berat terasa helaan napas Shikamaru, sungguh orang sejeniusnya tidak memikirkan hal ini sama sekali. Tolong jangan katakan, mentang-mentang ini tepat tanggal satu april lantas Ino ikut merayakan hari MOP. Keterlaluan, rasanya sia-sia ia keluar untuk membeli banyak kuntum bunga mawar, dan menyiapkan semua ini hanya untuk permainan monopoli. Benar saja kata Ino, bahwa ia terlalu _so sweet!_

"Kau tahu, aku yakin kasir tadi mengira masa kecilku kurang bahagia karena sudah sebesar ini masih membeli monopoli. Belum lagi Sakura sarkatis, padahal aku tidak membeli _sex toys!"_ runtuknya dengan jemari memindahkan bidak sesuai jumlah angka yang keluar dari dadunya.

Sial bagi Shikamaru, ia tidak memberikan suara apa-apa. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mencoba meredam libido, dan mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya dengan satu imbalan. "Jika aku menang, persiapkan dirimu untuk permainan lama versiku," ancamnya dengan seringai nakal khasnya, yang disambut senyuman menantang tunanganya.

"Tanpa perlu pelengkap apapun!"

Hm, apa kalian memikirkan hal yang serupa dengan Shikamaru Nara sebelumnya? Atau kalian memiliki opsi yang tidak jauh berbeda?

Itu hanya sebuah Mon. O. Polly, monopoli! Jadi, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh yaa?!

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Apa ini, apaaaa..?! Apa lagi yang sudah aku buat untuk fic kedelapan ini? Astagaaaa..! Semoga ceritanya tidak jelek, dan setidaknya cukup baik untuk dibaca. Huuufff..!*seperti biasa, histeris depan notebook.

Sebenarnya ide ini aku dapatkan saat temanku datang berkunjung. Dia datang malam-malam dengan membawa satu kotak penuh martabak dengan, tadaaaaaaa...! Monopoli. _So sweet_-nya yaa dia? Jadi, selama bermain saya tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membuat fic ini. Tapi karena deadline tugas yang melanda dan persiapan UTS, baru bisa saya kerjakan sekarang.*sumpah, gapenting banget.

Terimakasih juga pada teman-teman yang sudah memberikan tanggepanya serta _icon_ favorit untuk fic '_Affair? Affair!'._ Saya senang karena banyak yang mengaku tertipu dengan fic itu.*ada yang lagi tersenyum nista.

Untuk nona **C**(ga berani sebut nama, royaltinya mahal) akhirnya aku bisa lunasi janji untukmu, yang beberapa kali dirimu tanyakan dibalik motif penyakitku.*lirik si **KEPOMPONG.**

Tentunya Alleth minta pendapat semua yang telah membaca fic ini, dan bersedia menunggu update-an _Edoseika Flowers, Foolish Heroic, Sweet September_. Mohon berbaik hati untuk memberikan tanggapanya, yaaa?!

So, review pleaseee...

_And last..._

_Happy ShikaIno MOP time, long live for our lovely pairing, and especially this fict for all ShikaIno fans!_

Salam,

Alleth (Yank)-_chan._


End file.
